Don't Fall Asleep!
by Little Ninja Kat
Summary: Tomorrow is Skipper's birthday! And his team seems to have forgotten about it, so they have to borrow Marlene's habitat to make a gift, all while fighting sleep. One shot  I think  R&R please!


**My next sleep oriented fan-fic next to "DEATH BY SLEEP!" I hope you guys like it. Also I have a question. There's a poll on my profile and I really need your opinion on it. I need to know if its OK, OK? Alright, on with the story! :D**

* * *

><p>Skipper was pacing the HQ up and down. They couldn't forget… they were his team. Another explosion from Kowalski's lab and Private's cry of pain occurred. Skipper rolled his eyes. Kowalski was testing this strange new bubble gum of some sort. Skipper decided to intrude to see if they didn't forget. He knocked on the door of the lab.<p>

"Kowalski? Can I come in?" Skipper asked.

"Just a sec, Skipper!" Kowalski shouted. He heard some whirring and shaking. A few seconds later, Kowalski opened the door, scorched and covered in ash. He coughed and blinked at Skipper.

"How may help you?" Kowalski asked, smiling.

"Can I come in?" Skipper asked again. Kowalski nodded and opened the door a little wider for Skipper. Skipper saw Private and Rico covered in ash and smolder. Rico smiled at Skipper.

"Oh, Skipper thank goodness! You came save us!" Private shouted. Rico shook his head. He obviously wanted to test the gum some more.

"So, how's the experiment going?" Skipper said interestingly. The others exchanged looks. It wasn't often Skipper asked about these things. He wasn't really interested in it at all.

"Um… pretty good, I guess," Kowalski said. Private and Rico nodded in agreement. Skipper nodded his head.

"Yeah, science," Skipper said, "Pretty interesting, don't you think?" They blinked at him. He was kidding, right?

"By the way," Skipper said, putting on a thinking face, "Do you know what tomorrow is?" Kowalski looked at Skipper really strange. Why was he acting so… weird?

"Um… not really," Kowalski said.

"Not at all!" Private said. Rico nodded his head. Skipper sighed.

"Well, I was just checking," Skipper said forlornly. He walked out of the lab and closed the door. Kowalski tipped his head to the side. _Why was Skipper acting so strange?_ Meanwhile, Skipper sighed.

_How could they forget? They were a team. They never forgot anything about each other… unless it was classified,_ Skipper thought, dragging his feet to his bunk. Kowalski, in the lab, was pondering what Skipper had said. _Tomorrow,_ he thought, _What's so special about tomorrow?_

"Private, can you bring me my clipboard?" Kowalski asked. Private obediently brought the clipboard to Kowalski. Kowalski started to flip through the notes and drawings. Finally he came to a calendar. He looked at it carefully and gasped. Now he knew!

"GOOD GOLLY WOLLY! Do you guys realize what tomorrow is?" Kowalski shouted. Private and Rico shook their heads.

"Tomorrow is Skipper's Birthday!" Kowalski shouted. Private and Rico gasped. They couldn't believe it. They forgot Skipper's birthday? How could they forget?

"We need to find a way to get Skipper a present!" Private exclaimed. Kowalski rolled his eyes.

"Private, Skipper is a little old for a present, don't you think?" Kowalski said.

"Well, a present from my friends on my birthday shows that they care," Private said. Kowalski nodded his head.

"Good," Kowalski said, "But where to put the present making operation…" Kowalski smiled. He had just thought of the perfect place.

"So… let me get this straight," Marlene asked, "You guys forgot that Skipper's birthday was tomorrow?" The boys exchanged looks.

"Yeah that's pretty much it," Kowalski said, nodding his head. Marlene rolled her eyes.

"And you want to use my cave as a place to hide so you guys can make the present?" Marlene asked, looking at them sternly. Kowalski nodded his head rapidly, all while keeping a crooked smile on his face. Marlene smiled.

"Well, I'll be happy to help!" Marlene exclaimed, "As long as my name goes on the present."

"Um…" Kowalski pondered, "OK. But it'll be on there in hard to see hand writing!" He put his flipper out to shake.

"Deal," Marlene muttered, shaking the flipper, "Alright guys, we should start tomorrow morning and maybe we could get it to him in the afternoon!" Rico shook his head and started to whisper something in Kowalski's ear.

"What? Are you mad? We can't do that!" Kowalski shouted.

"What, what's he saying?" Marlene asked.

"Rico says that we should do it tonight!" Kowalski said.

"Make a present for Skipper or get a good night sleep," Marlene pondered.

"I don't know. It doesn't sound like such a bad idea. I mean we can get it done in one night can we. In fact, if we work fast, we can probably get done by midnight!" Private said.

"Huh, maybe we can do this!" Marlene said. Rico nodded his head.

"Alright, meet here at 1900 hours!" Kowalski shouted. Private and Rico saluted him but Marlene looked confused.

"8 o'clock!" Kowalski shouted. Marlene nodded her head. The penguins left and Marlene started to prepare everything for the present making. _This is gonna be so easy_, Marlene thought to herself.

* * *

><p>"Alright, is everything all set?" Kowalski asked. Marlene nodded her head. Private and Rico saluted.<p>

"Boys, time to get some shut eye!" Skipper shouted from outside Marlene's habitat. Kowalski panicked and ran outside of the cave.

"Don't worry, every things fine," Kowalski shouted, shoving Skipper away from the cave.

"Well, I was just gonna…" Skipper said, going towards the cave again.

"There's nothing in the cave so don't look in there!" Kowalski shouted suddenly. His eye started to twitch. Skipper tipped his head to the side.

"Kowalski are you and the boys gonna go to bed anytime soon?" Skipper asked.

"Um… well… you see we are going to bed. We're just going to you know, stay up for some, um… recon! That's it! Recon!" Kowalski lied. Skipper blinked.

"In Marlene's habitat?" Skipper said trying to see what was going on in there.

"Um, were here to protect her from that thing! That thing that everyone's been talking about!" Kowalski lied yet again. Skipper nodded his head.

"Alright, than, I'm going to sleep," Skipper said, "Don't wake me up when you get in there, OK?" Kowalski nodded his head and saluted his Skipper.

"Good night, Skipper," Kowalski said, making his way to the cave. Skipper went back to his habitat.

"Alright, he's gone!" Kowalski said, coming into the cave.

"You're a terrible liar," Marlene said, getting her supplies ready. Kowalski rolled his eyes and they started to work. One hour later, they were starting to fade fast. Marlene began to nod her head…

_SMACK!_ Marlene felt a sharp pain in the back of her head.

"Hey!" Marlene shouted, grabbing at Rico, "When did you find time to make that? We're supposed to be making Skipper's mine statue!" Kowalski rolled his eyes sleepily.

"C'mon Marlene, we don't need to sleep," Kowalski said drowsily. Suddenly they heard a deep sigh. They looked and saw Private nodding his head. He settled his head down on the table. Kowalski tapped Private on the head gently.

"Sorry, Kowalski, I'm usually in bed at this time," Private moaned, trying to open his eyes.

"Well, we're trying. That's what matters right?" Marlene said sleepily.

"We're halfway done. But we still need to stay awake," Kowalski said, nodding his head sleepily. Private nodded his head.

"How about we try coffee?" Kowalski said drowsily. In about 30 minutes, all four of them had a cup of coffee in front of them.

"Is this supposed to work?" Marlene asked, looking suspiciously at it.

"It always works for Skipper," Private said, looking at it. All four took a big sip. They waited for the coffee to take affect.

"What do you think?" Kowalski asked.

"It's too hot," Marlene said, feeling her tongue.

"It's bitter!" Private said. Kowalski rolled his eyes.

"It seems to be working though," Marlene said feeling a little boosted up, "Let's continue on the statue now!"

Soon, they got back to work. They had gotten up to the chest when they started to get tired again.

"I'm getting tired again," Marlene said, rubbing her eyes.

"More coffee?" Kowalski said, holding an empty coffee pot up. Marlene shook her head.

"My Uncle Nigel says that when he's really tired, he usually splashes some ice cold water in his face," Private said.

"Yes, cold water jolts the nerves and helps keep them awake," Kowalski said.

"Alright, I'll get some water," Marlene said, grabbing a bucket.

"Ice," Rico said sleepily, sliding out of the cave. After getting everything set, they waited a couple of minutes. Kowalski tested the water.

"Alright, Rico's gonna dip his head in," Kowalski said, pushing Rico towards the bucket. Rico nodded his head and put his flippers on the edge of the bucket.

"Ready?" Kowalski said, "And… dip!" Rico dipped his head in the ice water. He was under for a few seconds before he came back up.

"Did it work?" Kowalski asked. Rico shook his head sleepily. Marlene sighed. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>JULIEN DANCE PARTY!<strong>

Kowalski: I know this keeps Skipper awake at night!

_Julien starts up the music. The boys and Marlene keep working. Suddenly, while Marlene is gluing a part onto something, she falls asleep. Kowalski whacks her with her with the home made fan._

Private: Thanks for trying, Julien.

Julien: Great! Can I go to bed now?

**HANGING UPSIDE DOWN!**

_The boys and Marlene are now hanging upside down from a rope suspended from the ceiling._

Kowalski: This will surely keep us awake!

_They continue to work. But soon Rico starts to nod his head. He falls asleep. Kowalski whacks him with the homemade fan._

Private: This isn't working at all.

Marlene: I actually feel sleepier…

**EATING FOR ENERGY!**

Marlene: Isn't overeating supposed to make you more tired?

Kowalski: *stuffing a fish in his face* It doesn't hurt right?

Private: *burps* Yeah…

_Private falls asleep. Marlene hands Kowalski the homemade fan._

**HOT SAUCE!**

_Marlene gives Kowalski a pack of hot sauce. He carefully opens it and he puts a drop of it on his tongue. He covers his beak and starts to whine._

Marlene: Are you awake yet?

Kowalski: Water! I need water! Red alert, red alert!

**SHAKING THEIR HEADS!**

Private: Alright, Rico, shake my head as hard as you can!

_Rico nods his head and grabs the sides of Private face. He shakes Private as hard he can. Private clutches the sides of his head._

Kowalski: Did it work Private?

Private: Everything sounds like earthquake!

**RUNNING IN PLACE!**

_The group is now running in place. Marlene started to nod her head as she is running. She starts to fall asleep. Kowalski smacks her with the homemade fan again. Marlene whimpers and slid down, falling asleep again. Kowalski, Private and Rico did the same. The statue was done anyway…_

* * *

><p>Skipper woke up the next morning at 8:00 a.m. He looked at the other bunks and saw that the boys weren't even in bed.<p>

"What happened?" Skipper muttered. He decided to check Marlene's habitat, since they were on special over there. He slid over there and saw them all asleep on the floor or on the table. On the table, he saw a little mini statue of himself. He sighed when he saw a bow slapped on it. The birthday kind of bow. Skipper smiled.

"Aw," Skipper said, "They did remember." He took the mini statue of himself and went to his habitat. He already had the perfect place for it.


End file.
